Tuesday
by Yaoigoddess01
Summary: Micah Muretti is much sought after in his professional and personal life. As a young innovative architect he's a pretty hot commodity, but when fate steps in and gives him another chance to court a little angel will he risk his playboy life style and rocketing career to keep this angel? Warning Yaoi male on male relationships!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is a story I wrote based off a role-play I did with an online friend. She's a great writer and I expect her to be famous sometime soon. It has been re written from the original RP but the core of the story is the same for the most part. I hope others can enjoy it as much as I believe we did. All my original stories are copy written so please no stealing! Thank you!**

Tuesday Chapter 1

I had seen him once before at another party like this one. Looking so sweet and innocent. He was a tiny little thing. He couldn't have been more then 5'4", thin and pale with black hair that swept over his forehead into his pale blue eyes. He even had a cute little cowlick that stuck up on the back of his head like Denis the menace, then it was cut close in the back to his nape like a fade, and he had gages. Black ones with skulls. I had only come to this party hoping to see him again.

Don't get me wrong I liked the networking aspect at these parties but I was getting tired of the random hookups and having drunk people paw me. It was a common occurrence. I'm a fairly good looking guy. Never had any trouble getting a date from females or males both of which I am intimately acquainted with, but this little one was different. There's just something special about him.

I've never had trouble speaking with someone or letting them know I'm interested in them. I've always been very blunt and forth coming. But this one, just looking at him stirs my insides. He has such a gentle shy way about him. I don't even know him but I'm fantasizing about being with him. I don't even know if he has a thing for guys.

So now I'm standing here watching him from across the room chatting with an obviously drunk girl who's pulling out all the stops to get him to take her home with him. He's obviously uninterested but in the nicest possible way. He does his best to let her down easy but she doesn't seem to be getting it. I start to make my way over to him endeavoring to be his knight and shining armor while simultaneously finding out if he "enjoys male attentions."

I work my way through the crowd as multiple people stop me trying to keep me from my prize. I dispatch them as quickly and nicely as I possibly can trying to get back on track. I finally reach my sweet little emo crush and I put my arm around him and kiss his delicate pale neck from behind in front of the inebriated girl and anyone else who might be watching.

"Hey babe who's this ya talking to?"

I blink at the tipsy girl expectantly waiting for her introduce herself.

My heart skips a beat as my pale angel's beautiful translucent skin blooms and he turns his icy blue gaze on me. When our eyes meet he gives me a shy smile. By this time my heart has stopped and its like we're the only two people in the room. The poor inebriated girl looks obviously stunned. She looks at my pale angel and then to me gaping in surprise.

I turn my head up to see who's placed their warm soft lips on my nape sending chills down my spine. When my eyes meet his, and my stomach flip flops within me and I smile at him shyly knowing those beautiful lips were on my body.

He's the most beautiful man I've ever seen, and I have seen many beautiful men. Smooth carmel colored skin and a toned athletic body. His broad shoulders and chest ripple under his white V-neck tee. His black leather pants hang low on his beautiful male frame. His spiky black hair is perfectly cut and styled and his mouth... oh god i could spend the rest of my life with those lips on my body!

As I stand there taking as much of this man the "eight wonder of the world." I wonder, as amethyst eyes bore into my own icy blues... Has he made a mistake? Did he mean to come to me. I'm cute in my own way but I'm kinda shy and small. With snake bite piercing and skinny jeans and fitted tee shirts! This...this man can have anyone in this room and about 80% of them want to have him!

Being Ian McCree's little brother allows me to go to parties like this and see I all manner of people. My brother is a CEO for a major contracting company. He also has multiple lucrative investments. Ian has always been very business driven. Even more so after our parents died in a plane crash. He was only tree years older than I am now when he took over the family business. At the tender age of 23 he took on our family's company and made it a household name.

It takes me a moment to break from my pondering, but I catch on...

"Oh, she's... I just met her, here." I answer still blushing awkwardly.

I grin wide at the girl staring blankly at me.

"Hi I'm Micah his boyfriend." I point at the little pale angel.

I wrap my arm around his waist and pull him close into my body and I kiss his ear as she continues to gape.

"I...I didn't know h-he oh...uh...um I'll be going now! The drunk girl stutters.

The girl stumbles off in the other direction and I chuckle as she sways through the crowd.

"Well that was way easier than I thought it would be! I was hoping to make more of a scene maybe French you in front of her. What's your name my little pale angle?"

"I-I... Uh..." I stammer.

I pause and recollect myself, though I can't help but seem flustered in front of the gorgeous man before my eyes.

"M-my name is Tuesday... yeah stupid n-name... I know..." I sigh, looking extremely rustled.

I chuckle as I step in front of you and trap you against the wall, between the table of hor d'oeuvres.

"Well Tuesday I will say that's a different name but if it come with someone as cute as you I don't really care."

I grin down at your blushing flustered face and my cock twitches in my pants. I cup your cheek and run my thumb across your bottom lip licking mine as I dream of tasting your pink pout.

"Hey Tuesday would you like to leave this place with me?"

**AN: so that's the start of this little ditty hope you enjoyed and come back for more. Thank You and Reviews are always welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:So here is chapter 2 hope you all enjoy!**

Tuesday Chapter 2

My eyes go wide and suddenly the room seems to spin. It's like I'm in a dream and I've just realized it. I look at him more closely and realize I have seen him before. Not that I could just forget such a beautiful man but I do remember purposely forgetting him because I knew someone like him would never want someone like me.

None the less here I am pushed up against the wall by the sexiest man in the room. No scratch that, the sexiest person in the room, with most of that same room marveling that he's speaking to me or glaring because he's not speaking to them. I do my best to collect myself and answer.

"W-well...um...t-that is to say...uh..I don't know you."

"Hmmm we shall have to remedy that little one. Well here we go." My name is Micah Muretti I'm Italian American. I'm an architect. I've been working as a paid architect for about 4 years now. I designed this building we are in right now. I designed it for Ian McCree's company. I'm 27 years old and I only came to this party hoping to see you again. I've been watching you from across the room for at least 45 minutes and fantasizing about you. I hope you'll come out with me even if it's only coffee, but secretly I hope you want more. Well that about covers it Tuesday now you know me!"

My face turns a bright shade of red as a I shuffle awkardly backwards into the wall. I gape at this Micah Muretti, and he grins down at me with his 10 million dollar smile and I make a decision. One about an hour ago I might never have made! To throw caution to the wind go for it! Besides when was I gonna have a gorgeous, talented Millionaire ask me out again. I didn't want to let this chance pass me by even if he's just playing me I wanna take this chance.

"O-ok.. I'll go with you." I say timidly. Gazing into his curious purple eyes.

"Damn you are a cute one! Tuesday your gonna make me fall in love with you if you keep being you!"

I laugh and I grab his hand. Its so small and soft I can't wait to see what it's like to have these little hands touching me. I lead us through the crowd men and women grab at me as usual. I shake them off and keep moving squeezing your hand a bit to make sure you're still with me.

I've always been rather aggressive and all but I have never been so entranced by someone so quickly. I can feel the blood in my veins heat as I fantasize making love to him. His smooth pale body gently and sensually moving against mine. I smile to myself hoping he wants me as much as I want him.

As Micah leads me through the crowd I see multiple men and women grab at him then look at me with distaste. I know I'm not as beautiful as he is but he said he had been watching me for 45 minutes. He said he only came to this party hoping to see me. That thought gives me strength and I begin to walk with my head held up. Even if he only wants me for now. He wants me so there. I almost stick my tongue out at the people glaring at me, but I "hold my tongue." Excuse the pun, because that would be just too immature.

We finally break free from most of the crowed when I hear someone call my name. I know it Mr. Johns the handler my brother has for me but I ignore him clasping onto Micah's forearm. Micah looks down at me and smiles as we wait for the elevator to come.

"Is everything alright little one?" Micah asks.

"Y-yes...I um...I-I'm just a little nervous." I answer shakily.

"Don't worry little angel, I may look like a devious devil but I couldn't hurt you if I wanted to."

We step into the elevator and I cling to Micah's arm as we ride the elevator down. I sigh relieved that we escaped Mr. Johns even though I do feel a twinge of guilt for ditching him. But I really don't want Micah to know that I'm Ian's little brother yet. My brother can be pretty overprotective. Some people are down right intimidated by him. Though I don't think that would be the case with Micah.

I shyly smile up at him as he brushes my hair out of my eyes, then leans down and plants a soft kiss on my lips. It was so gentle, so sincere I almost believe he may be in love with me. He continues to gaze into my eyes and I am at his mercy caught by his hypnotizing amethyst orbs.

"Tuesday you have the most beautiful eyes...they look like glacial ice."

I blush but I'm still unable to break his spell. I can't think of anything witty or poetic to say to him so I just smile.

"You too Micah...I-I mean not t-that y-your eyes look l-like ice...cuz...um they d-don't um...but..." I stutter. Trying to find the right words.

"I know what you mean little one. I have weird eyes." Micah say with a laugh.

"Not weird...beautiful..." I say softly. Staring up at him.

Suddenly Micah's smile disappears and I fear he may think I'm some kinda idiot. He leans down and press me against the elevator wall placing his hand on either side of me as he slowly but firmly pressed his full lips to mine.

I grip the collar of his shirt and hold on for dear life as his hard body presses against mine lifting me off my feet metaphorically and in reality. I gasp as he thrusts his hips against mine and he takes that opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. That's when I realize he tastes as good as he smells and looks.

Micah releases me from the kiss hearing the door ding alerting us that eyes are on us and we are in the main lobby. Sometime between the beginning and end if the kiss he snaked his right arm around my body without me noticing. It's so arousing to have his body around mine that I almost for get to breath.

"You ready little one?" Micah asks seeing that I'm caught in a carnal fog.

I do my best to clear my head as Micah places me back on my feet and holds out his hand for me to take. I grab his hand and follow him out the elevator as he holds the doors for me.

**AN: I hope everyone who took the time to read enjoyed this and waiting for the next installment. Thank You for reading and reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So here is the next installment and I hope you like I wanted to get into how they feel about each other and how they interact. So that's what this chapter is about. Well I hope you enjoy it and come back for the lemon! **

Tuesday Chapter 3

Charles the security guard in the main lobby glances at me knowingly, but then he sees Micah, recognizing him he turns his attentions to him and I sigh in relief.

"Oh hello Mr. Muretti leaving so soon?"

Micah laughs while squeezing my hand gently. I've never had someone be so sweet and gentle towards me. Well at least no one who wasn't my brother or wasn't paid to be nice, or trying to get to my brother though me. I start to recall some of the people that tried to use me to get to my brother and or our money. It's one of the reasons why my brother is so overprotective. One particular situation sticks out the most. I push it from my mind not wanting to relive the pain it caused...

"Well something more important came up." Micah says smiling down at me beside him.

"Or I should say "someone" more important."

Charles looks at me as I blush, then back to Micah and smiles at both of us.

"Well you must take care of the important ones." Charles says smiling at me. Then glancing poignantly at Micah.

"Hint taken Charles...hint taken!"

"I suppose you'll be wanting your jacket Mr. Muretti?"

"Yes please."

Micah hands Charles the tag for his coat and Charles proceeds to collect his coat from the closet next to the security station handing it to Micah. As we begin to make our way to the parking garage Micah stops and looks at me scanning me up and down. Charles looks at me too bewildered as I. We both look to each other and back to Micah, wondering what he's looking at. Micah looks at his motorcycle jacket in his hand, then back to me. He then releases my hand and placed his jacket on my shoulders, waiting for me to place my arms in the sleeves.

"There! That's better! It's pretty cold out and you don't have a coat with you so... " Micah says trailing off as he admires me in his jacket.

I do my best to work my hands through the sleeves but they're just too long. I'm so busy trying not to look lost in his jacket that I don't notice Micah watching me and Charles watching him watch me. Finally I get my hands all the way through the sleeves and I'm so proud of myself for this tiny victory I clap my hands together. That's when I hear two chuckles and I look up realizing I was a source of entertainment for Charles and Micah.

"Oh little one you look so cute in my clothes. Might have to have you wear my clothes more often...though it does make you look even younger than you already do." Micah smiles as he brushes my bangs out of my eyes again.

"I-I know...I'm so small..." I say regretfully.

Micah looks at me and frowns. He reaches out and caresses my cheek with his finger tips and it sends tiny shivers down my spine. His hands are so big and manly, and I remember when there was a time I wished to have hands like his, to be tall and handsome like him.

"Little one you are perfect. Don't ever think anything different! Here give me your hands."

I stick out my arms and the jacket slides back down over my hands. Micah leans down and starts to roll up the sleeves for me like I'm a small child. Usually I don't like being treated like a child but somehow it doesn't bother me when Micah does it. I just feel...taken care of.

"There! Ok little one lets be on our way." Micah smiles taking my hand again.

We both glance at Charles and he smiles at us.

"Goodnight Mr. Muretti, goodnight Mr. Mc-..." My eyes go wide and Charles takes note.

"Oh...um...Tuesday." He corrects himself and smiles.

Micah looks at me and raises an eye brow at me in question. I purposely avert my eyes. Not wanting to give myself away. He doesn't need to know I'm Tuesday McCree yet I want to get to know him a bit first, and let him get to know me.

We make our way to the the parking garage door and into the parking lot as he seeks out his vehicle. Just then my phone begins to vibrate in my pocket. Instinctively I know it's my brother calling me to ask why I ditched and to come home, but I pull it out anyway to check. Sure enough it's Ian. I place it back in my pocket and look up and see that Micah is watching me.

"Do you need to answer that little one? We can stop and I can give you some privacy to answer."

"N-no it's alright I'll call him back later." I say softly.

"HIM?" Micah asks raising an eyebrow.

My heart skips a beat and my eyes go wide, because Micah Muretti looks and sounds jealous!

"My older brother." I say smiling up at him.

"Ahhhhh... He replies in understanding.

"I thought I was gonna have to fight someone for you already." He says chuckling.

I think on that for a bit and wonder. He might have to fight if he wants to continue seeing me. That is he even wants to after tonight. Ian has always talked about Micah and his work. But he has never bothered to introduce me to him or talked to me about him in detail and now I know why. He thinks I won't be able to protect myself from Micah. That he'll use me then toss me to the side. It's easy to see that Micah is a very attractive man and probably was or is player so I can see why my brother would keep us apart. But I don't feel like Micah is trying to play me he seems pretty sincere, but I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

My phone starts to vibrate again and I know when I finally do see Ian he's gonna be pissed. Then I realize Mr. Johns could lose his job and suddenly I feel really bad and worried for him. I just wanted to be free to make my own decisions not get him fired...

"Hey Tuseday...you ever ridden a motorcycle?"

I'm so lost in my own thoughts I barely hear Micah ask about the motorcycle. I must look in a panic because he turns to me and gently holds my face in his palms turning my face up to his own.

"Hey hey hey are you ok? Don't be scared. The motorcycle is completely safe! Ive been riding for years and I have never had an accident, and I've had plenty of riders. I don't take risks on my motorcycle with riders, and I'd never do something that would put you in danger!" He says looking into my eyes seriously.

He pulls me into his arms and holds me close kissing the top of my head and rocking a bit.

"Are you scared to ride my motorcycle?" He asked softly.

"No... I-I'm not scared... I was just thinking about something else, but I'm fine now." I reply smiling against his chest.

I hear his strong steady heart beat and it soothes my worried soul. Calming me and melting my stress away. Whatever happens I want to be with Micah and I cant let Ian stop me from living my own life. I've never been so sure of something before, but I know I want to be here. This is new for me, so no matter where this goes I'm going to take this risk...

"Good I'm glad cuz my loft isn't far from here if we ride but it is a pretty good walk in the cold." Micah laughs.

Tuesday giggles and its such a sweet sound that I sigh as he relaxes in my arms. He feels so right in my arms. Like he belongs there and I start to fear I may have gone crazy to be so consumed by someone so quickly. I've always had a fast pace life never truly settling on one person. I never promised any of them that I would be exclusive with them but that didn't hurt them less when I moved on.

I pull back and look into his icy blues again. I am captivated and my body moves on its own and presses my lips to his. I hiss as I feel his warm sweet mouth touch mine and I slip my tongue between his soft, plump lips. Moaning as he opens to me with no hesitation holding me tight.

"Mmmmnnnn oh god what have you done to me Tuesday?! I whisper against his lips.

His giant icy blues grow bigger as he looks up at me.

"N-nothing...n-nothing you haven't done t-to me..." He says softly looking down shyly.

I grin wide and raise his chin so he can look into my eyes.

"Little one I really hope you mean that." I say grinning mischievously down at him. I grab my helmet off the back of my bike and hand it to him.

"Here put this on. It's too big for you but I'd rather you be safe."

I am so consumed by Micah's words and his magnificent kiss. That I'm stuck immobile and dazed. My face and body flushed from the kiss... I try and catch my breath, slowing the adrenaline pulsing through me. I look up, still stunned realizing Micah has said something... I see him handing me his helmet, and I take it hesitantly, and put it on.

"Th-thank you...um but w-what are you going to wear?"

"It will be fine my house isn't far...but if you stay with me we might have to get you your own helmet." He say smiling at me. His eyes full of what looks like...hope.

I smile at him brightly. I have always wanted to ride a motorcycle! I'm so excited, my former fear and anxiety gone. I look at Micah's motorcycle it's all black with crome accents and the black has a matte finish to it. In grey on the gas tank it says "Ducati". I don't know much about motorcycles, but judging by Micah's character it's probably top of the line. My phone goes off again multiple times, and this time I ignore it completely.

My heart begins to race as Micah helps me on the bike behind himself and hold on tight to his warm body, his firm muscular body, and slow steady heart beat making me feel safer. He pats my hands clasped on his chiseled abs to make sure I'm secure.

"You ready Tuesday?" Micah asks.

"Mmm hmmm yes I'm ready." I reply.

I turn on the key and the engine roars to life. Vibrating beneath us. Tuesday's little arms tighten around me and I love that he has to hold on to me. Makes me feel like he's mine. I caress his hands around my waist.

Then I remember that I've been saying that we're going to my loft but I haven't even asked him if that's ok with him. He hasn't seemed to be against it but I really would like to make sure he's ok with it.

"Tuesday before we go I need ask you something...Are you ok with coming to my loft?"

I pause to let him answer but all I can think about is how when we get there that all I'm going to want to do is make love to him. I can barely hold back now! But I wanna give him a chance to really think it through and decide for himself what he wants...

My face turns bright red at the abrupt question, and I'm glad I'm behind him and wearing his helmet. I stumble over my thoughts and rack my brain for something to say. I knew wanted to have Micah make love to me, but to have him ask me if I want to go to his loft makes me feel shy and self conscious. I haven't had much experience but I know what going to someone's home late at night means and I'm more then happy to be with Micah in every way I can be.

"Y-yes I'm fine with that!" I shout over the roar of the engine.

My heart skips a beat and I cling onto his body, fantasizing about all we'll do when we get to his place...

I release the breath I had been holding. I had prepared myself just in case he decided he didn't want to go to my place.

"Good I'm glad! I only live like a 15 minute drive from here so hold on tight!" I shout back to him, and we ride off into the night.

**AN: I hope this was a good bit of insight into these two. As they plan to get pretty intimate. Lol XD anywho please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm sorry for anyone who was waiting for this update! I have been super busy with work and not sleeping much so I haven't had as much time as I like to write but here is the next installment I hope you enjoy it! Thank You for waiting!**

Tuesday Chapter 4

Micah stops his motorcycle then turns it off, he helps me off then climbs of himself. I stand behind him looking up at the building we are in front of. It looks like in industrial warehouse of some kind. Two large metal doors are in front of us and I get a little nervous about being alone with Micah. I'm sure he's had many lovers but I've had only one, if you can call him that,and that didn't go so well...

"So how did you like your first motorcycle ride Tuesday?"

"It was...great! I've always wanted to ride one." I reply again

I smile to myself remembering how I wrapped my body around his and fantasized about he and I being a real couple just out on a late night drive. Suddenly I feel the weight of his gaze and I look up at him and he's staring at me as I hold his helmet over my stomach grinning like a fool.

"What are you smiling about Tuesday?" Micah says grinning down at me.

Eh...? Oh! nothing!" I reply averting my eyes.

He leans toward me putting his face near mine and slowly unzips his jacket with me still in it. My heart rate picks up, and I begin to pant softly. I look into his beautiful eyes that look like dark pools from the lack of light, willing him to touch me. My eyelids lower and gleam with need, as he reaches to the pocket inside the jacket and pulls out his keys.

My heart sinks and I'm so embarrassed by my blatant display of lust that I turn my face and frown at my mistake.

"Ohhh little one I have every intention of undressing you and pleasuring you just not out here. I want to take my time and do it right." Micah says while holding my chin.

I blush and smile up at Micah happy to know we'll be getting really close really soon.

I watch as Micah unlocks the heavy metal doors then he slides the left one over and leaves the right one in place. He gestures for me to come in. I hear a beeping noise and suspect it's probably his security system. I look inside expecting to see a living room or something like that, but instead I see a fancy red car and a silver sedan in the wide expanse of the warehouse floor. Micah pushes his motorcycle in then turns and locks the doors behind us. He punches numbers in a key pad next to the huge doors. Then parks the bike near the red car and takes his helmet from me and places it on the seat of his motorcycle then grabs my hand and walks me over to a huge freight elevator. Micah lifts the wooden slats in front of the elevator doorway.

"After you..." Micah says embellishing a bow.

I giggle and curtsey to him and walk into the elevator. He walks in behind me and closes the wooden slats and pushes the button. We start to rise and I find myself looking everywhere but at Micah I can feel him staring at me and I think he's smiling too. My body heat begins to rise and I let my bangs fall in my eyes hoping to hide my awkward shyness.

_"Damn! This Tuesday is just too sweet. I can't help but stare at him, and even though this elevator is huge it's not big enough for him to escape my lustful gaze. He looks so sweet and tiny in my jacket, and flustered it takes all my strength not to launch myself at him and take him in this elevator. If it wasn't so cold I might have just said "fuck it" and taken him here and now anyway, but I want him to feel good too I want him to only think of me. I don't know how many lovers he's had but I want to wipe his memory clean of them so there's only me. Oh damn...what am I thinking?!I sound like a freaking psycho!"_

We finally reach the top and I open the gate for us, letting Tuesday enter before me. I watch as his icy blues go wide looking around.

"How do you like my place Tuesday?"

"It's beautiful...!" I reply.

I look into the room and just to the left of the elevator there's a jukebox with flashing lights, and a little pass that is a square room that I assume is the bathroom because it seems the only room that absolutely needs walls. All the way to the right is a beautiful living room with three white leather couches in a U shape around a huge coffee table and a giant flat screen TV mounted on the wall. I walk in a bit further and I see a huge fancy kitchen just beyond the bathroom on the left and a giant brushed steel fridge and oven with a blonde wooden counter with stools in front of it. But the best part of all of it is the wall facing the marina is glass from floor to ceiling and you can see the city on the other side, with a view of the bridge just to the left. Thousands of little lights twinkling and skyscrapers shoot up into the night sky it's so beautiful.

"Oh my god Micah...t-this is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"Really?! You like it!"

"Mmm hmmm! It's amazing! Did you design this too?"

"What kind of architect would I be if I didn't design my home." Micah says smiling with pride.

I smile at him and shrug in agreement.

In the middle of the room facing the beautiful view is a huge bed covered in port wine colored sheets and a cream-colored comforter with cream and wine pillows on the bed. Beside the huge sled bed are two night stands on either side of the bed with a lamp that appears be growing out of the night stands, and next to them are two large dressers facing the bed again in a U shape leaving plenty of room to watch the view.

"Can I?" I ask timidly.

"Of course little one you can go where ever you please." Micah replies.

I walk over to the window in front of his bed. Placing my hands on the cool glass as I marvel at the beautiful sky line. Suddenly I realize that I'll soon be making love with Micah on that bed in front of this window and that anyone can see us in if they bother to look...

I watch Tuesday as he looks around my loft. Slowly making his way to the window staring out at the view like a wide-eyed child. Suddenly I see his pale skin bloom with color as he must realize we will be making love in front of this very same window. I walk over to him and looking at his reflection in the glass. I slide my hands down his tiny shoulders and down his arms lacing my fingers with his.

"What are you blushing for little one?" I ask smiling at his reflection.

"I-I...umm I-it's just...w-well.." He stammers flustered.

"You thought about us in my bed doing things in front of the window didn't you?" I say with a lusty grin.

He lowers his head and his beautiful translucent skin turns a darker shade of red, and I feel my body surge with need as his pale lips part in a lustful pant, and he nods in agreement. Tuesday's beautiful icy blues lift gazing into my own purple ones in the reflection.

I release his soft little hands and unzip my jacket exposing his pale neck as I watch his reflections little chest heave in the window. I brush my lips across his sensitive shoulder and neck, and his body involuntarily shivers under my touch.

I finally get my jacket unzipped and I pull it off his slim shoulders and toss it to the side on the floor. I kiss my way up the pale length of his neck, and see his icy blues go half mast, as my lips caress his warm skin. He brings his dainty hands up placing them on the window doing his best to support his trembling form. I snake my arm around slim waist and slowly bring my right hand up to the base of his throat as my left hand makes it way south to the front of his jeans.

I caress his growing bulge then grip him and press his little body against mine and grind my erection against sweet round butt.

"Ahhhh! M-micahhh..."He moans as his eyelids flutter in ecstasy.

"Mmm Tuesday you're just too sweet."

I find myself suddenly unable to resist him any longer. I pull him even closer and softy bite his thin pale neck as I press my body into his from behind pushing him into the cool glass. I slide my hand up his t-shirt and pinch his tight erect nipple, while gently groping his firm bulge. He keens so sweetly that I almost lose all my will power to take him slowly.

Micah's hands roaming my body heats my blood and I gasp at the feeling of Micah's thick fingers on my nipple. I writhe with pleasure, slowly grinding my ass on Micah's thick rod, as I hold myself against the glass, my warm breath fogging up the window before me.

"Oh little one I have never wanted anyone as badly as I want you." Micah moans.

**AN: I hope this chapter was enjoyable for everyone and I will be up loading more soon probably tonight so stay tuned! Please review, vote, comment. Than You!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: More of my lemon scene! Hope you like! **

Tuesday Chapter 5

Micah turns my head and lifts my chin and crashes his mouth down on mine. His tongue licked at my mouth and I open to him gladly. He tightens his grip on my chin as he plundered my mouth taking my breath away. Suddenly he pulls out of our passionate kiss and grabs the hem of my shirt and rips it over my head, then faces me toward himself with my back facing the window. He slams his mouth on mine again as I wrap my arms around his neck. He lifts me easily and wraps my legs around his hips. I lock my ankles and hold him kissing him back with everything I have.

He walks us over to the bed kissing me as he walks. My mind is swirling lost in all the pleasure coming from this beautiful man. I can't even remember my name. All I know is him, all I feel is him, all I need is him...

I hold my pale angel close to my chest as I slowly devour his sweet mouth. He's so light and warm in my arms it's comforting and I start to fantasize holding him while we sleep through the night. I want to hold him every night after I make love to him. I want to give him everything I can. Go everywhere with him, be whatever he needs. So many emotions are crashing around in my head but they all stem from this tiny pale angel in my arms. We reach my bed as I try to pull him away so I can lay him on the bed.

Micah pulls me away from him, and I react on pure instinct keeping my ankles locked behind his back, not releasing him from the circle of my body. I don't want any space between our bodies. I need to feel his body heat radiate into me.

"Um little one I'm glad you want to stay with me but I need to fill you, once I'm inside you can cling as much as you wish." Micah says with a lustful gleam in his eye.

I smile at him shyly unlocking my ankles as he sets me on the end of his bed with my feet hanging just off the edge.

"That's my little one." He says kissing my lips softly.

He kneels in front of me and pulls off my shoes then my socks I watch him leaning on my elbows on his bed and I'm full of anticipation.

Micah sits on the edge of the bed and takes off his black motorcycle boots. Then climbs on the bed with me. He then sits back on his heels and pulls his t-shirt over his head exposing his bare chest. His beautiful golden skin glows as I see every well-defined muscle on his torso. His bulging pecks and the his rippled abs, his large arms. He stalks up my body on all fours straddling me and my breath picks up as he kisses his way up my body sometimes licking or biting my sensitive skin. My whole body quivers with need and I comb my fingers through his inky black spikes and I'm surprised to find they're baby soft.

"You are so beautiful Tuesday. So pale, your lean, smooth body makes me hard for you."

I sit up and grind my growing erection against Tuesday's while holding his slim waist. I revel in the pure lust it sends all over my body, and my lust only intensifies when his thin pale body arches off the bed, forcing his groin up into mine. Thickening my twitching member in my pants.

I slide my hands up his sides and over smooth flat abdomen and up to his sweet pink nipples, and I gently roll them as he squirms beneath me.

" I love the way my brown skin looks against your pale skin Tuesday."

He smiles sweetly at me and I lean down to capture Tuesday's tight bud in my mouth and I suck, lick and nip his right nipple, still rolling the other with my fingers.

"Ah hah hah mmmmnn M-micah he moans with his eyes squeezed shut arching up into my body.

I lift Tuesday's off the bed with my arms wrapped around his slim body, ravaging his sweet lips. The incredible sensation of his tiny soft hands roaming my body and his fingers running through my hair sends tingles down my spine and into my groin.

I moan into his mouth as Tuesday rocks his tiny hips into my rod, rubbing our straining erections together, and he pants with need. Suddenly my tool lurches as Tuesday takes his little hand and begins to rub my throbbing prick. I open my eyes and pull back from our kiss and see that his beautiful eyes are open and he's smiling at me with his lower lip between his perfect white teeth.

"I need you Micah." He rasped gently squeezing my manhood.

I was doing my best to take it slow and pleasure him as much as possible but my resolve is beginning to weaken and my need to push inside his sweet pale body grows out of control.

Hah mmmmmnnn oh...god yessss! I'm sorry Tuesday, I can't resist you any longer little one."

I slam my mouth against his and push my tongue inside his, devouring him whole. I moan as our tongues wrestle furiously inside each other and I grind my hot erection against his. I lay him back on my bed unbuttoning and unzipping his pants revealing tight little boxer briefs, that cling to his wet bulge and he starts to cover himself.

"I k-know I don't look like m-much but I-I still want you...i-is that o-ok?" Tuesday whimpers.

I look into his big beautiful eyes and I wonder what someone has said to him to make him believe he's not beautiful. No we aren't attractive in the same way but I know for a fact that I wasn't the only one watching him at that party, the first or the second one I saw him at.

"Little one it is more than ok, I would have you want me always and that still wouldn't be enough."

Tuesday smiles so brightly and his creamy skin blooms as it always does. I continue to pull off his jeans and toss them away. I suck his plump tip through his tight little underwear, savoring the taste of him.

"Uhhh ahh hahhhh mmmnnn..." He gasps shuddering and gripping the bed sheets beneath him.

"Oh Tuesday you make the sweetest sounds."

I hook my fingers under the waist band of his underwear, kissing his flat smooth stomach, when suddenly Tuesday places his hands on my face.

"I-I l...need to tell you something...before w-we, have... sex..." He whispers seeming more flustered than usual.

I stop and look him in the eye.

"Are you gonna tell me you're a MAN! I say.

I place my hands on my cheeks and open my eyes wide in mock shock, shaking my head from side to side. I chuckle and return to kissing the insides of his soft supple thighs.

He laughs and shakes his head no, and I delight myself in his laughter. He looks so pure and innocent.

" No but really little one what do you wanna tell me?" I ask gazing into his big eyes.

"Well...I...U-uh..." He stammers, a bright blush creeping across his nose and he turns his beautiful face away from me, sitting up a bit.

"This...This is... M-my first time..." He says blushing more.

I turn his face back to mine gently as I stare at him in complete shock trying to register what he's just said to me.

"You've...Never? Not...ever?" I repeat shocked.

"No...I-I mean I-I've gotten c-close but it never seemed to happen y-you know?" He states shyly biting his plump lower lip.

I try to decide if I'm happy that I'll be his first or if I'm worried that I might hurt him, and that he won't enjoy our love-making. I know I want him more than I ever wanted anyone in my life and I would never do anything to hurt him. So I decide to be ecstatic that I will be his first lover and hopefully only lover. I kiss him hard and pull his underwear all the way off.

"Little one I am overjoyed to be your first and I hope I'll be your only and I will do everything in my power to make this the best night of your life.

He smiles at me and I find myself even more desperate for him. I lick and suck his precum dripping tip and massage his balls gently, taking him all the way in my throat and sucking so hard my cheeks hollow.

"Ahhhh! Hahhhh MICAH! Tuesday cries rolling up and fisting my hair in his little hands.

He moans lost in carnal bliss, thrusting into my mouth involuntarily. My own member leaks in my pants at his sweet lusty moans.

Micah's talented tongue licks, swirls, laps and probes every sensitive part of my weeping member. Rewarding him with even more of my cream as I twitch and moan under him and inside his skilled mouth.

"Oh...hahhhhh...! Micah...P-please...!" I scream.

I run my fingers through his perfect hair and pull lightly, trying to contain my moans, as I fight my impending orgasm. I thrust a bit harder, pushing my rod further into his mouth, as I moan and gasp for air...

"Micah... I-I-I... I'm cumming...!" I whisper breathlessly and release my hot load into your mouth, moaning and sighing as I come down from my carnal flight.

Micah swallows my cum and wipes the remainder into his sexy mouth. Then he reaches over to his nightstand, grabbing lube from a drawer and places it on the bed next to me.

**AN: Please review, vote, comment, and all that jazz! Thank You! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: sorry guys I fell asleep last night and didn't finish writing this part so I just finished it now. Hope you like it and come back for more I'm really excited about where this story will be going and I hope you all love the journey too! **

Tuesday Chapter 6

My breath finally begins to slow only to pick up again as I see Micah rise to his knees and unzip his black leather pants, and I see his rod laying thickly on his left leg.

Micah climbs off the bed and goes to the end of the bed by the window and drops his pants then pulls down his boxer briefs and his erection slaps against chiseled abs wet with percum.

My eyes go wide when as I see how much meat he has between his legs. Micah must notice my reaction. "

"Don't be afraid little one. I won't put him in you until you're soft and ready to take me into your beautiful body."

He walks to the side of the bed and sits down stroking my hair as he leans in and kisses my lips so softly my heart becomes light and I'm suddenly so ready to have him inside me. He climbs between my legs again. Still kissing my neck and chest as I hold his neck. Then he places his lips on my ear sending shivers down my spine.

"I can't wait see my dark cock inside your beautiful pale body.

I blush at his lust filled statement and I gasp and moan as his massive beast rubs against my own sensitive tool rekindling the fire in me. I dig my nails softly into Micah's golden back as he slowly kisses me with such passion I'm afraid I'm going to lose my heart to him. Suddenly I feel the need to taste him, to feel his silky skin in my warm mouth.

"Micah...I want to taste you." I say softly.

Micah sits back on his heels and I see his thick rod lift and his eyes widen as I wrap my soft lips around his swollen tip, suckling from him knowing he's too big for me to fit all the way in my mouth.

"Tuesday wait...you don't ahhhh...Oh fuck!" He grunts through his teeth.

I continue to suck swirling my tongue and pumping his shaft with both of my hands, listening for responses of pleasure from him as my head bobs up and down. My member is suddenly rubbing against my belly and the skin of my wet tip rubbing on my against me is so arousing. I begin fantasizing that Micah is stuffing his whole thick rod down my throat, with his cum in my mouth. That thought makes my body quiver and I feel more precum slide down my firm shaft.

"Mmmmmmm..." I hum oh Micah's prick.

"God...little one...unnnn..that's so good!" He gasps.

Micah grabs the sides of my head and gently thrusts his cock in mouth, grunting and moaning with every thrust. He releases my head but I continue on, lost in the taste and feel of him in my mouth.

"Fuck! Tuesday ah hah! You have to stop...I'll cum in your mouth and I really want to cum inside you!" Micah growls through gritted teeth.

He pulls my face up to his and kisses me as he pushes me back lying on top of me, kissing all the way down my body. He spreads my legs and licks at my tight little hole plunging his wet tongue inside of me.

"Hahhhh oh M-Micah..." I sigh.

"Mmmm I can't wait till I'm inside you filling and stretching you wide little one."

I moan and squirm my whole body on overload, heat spreading all throughout me. I have never been so aroused in my life, and I spread my legs wider, allowing Micah more access to my clenching hole with his wet tongue to pleasuring me.

I run my hands up my sides, lost in my lust filled world, without thinking I begin to rub my hard nipples and pant loudly from all the stimulation.

"Oh... God... It feels so, good...!" I moan as my thighs quiver next to Micah's head.

Suddenly Micah's tongue retreats out of my hole and I miss it immensely, but I clench and convulse craving Micah's thickness even more. Through my carnal fog I see him grab the lube and suddenly cool wetness is on my hole intensifying my arousal. He slowly sinks a finger inside me and I clench on his thick finger pulling him in deeper.

"Oh Tuesday you are so beautiful."

I sit up and look down at Tuesday's quivering glistening body as I continue to finger his hole stretching him slowly. I pump his sweet cock causing him to arch off the bed and just at that moment I shove in a second finger and I wiggle them trying to find his sweet spot.

His pretty pink lips part as he gasps at the feeling of my fingers inside of him. He continues to moan and writhe, his chest heaves as finally I find his sweet spot. I press on it, and my pale angel cries out, back arching and toes curling in sheer ecstasy.

"M-Micah... P-please...! Fill me!" Tuesday gasps with hooded glazed eyes.

His lustful plea rings in my ears as I lose control and pull my fingers out lubing up my thick tool. I spread his soft thighs wide and grip my manhood in my right hand and the back of his right knee with my left and place my slippery wet tip at his entrance.  
I push slowly in and the stretch and squeeze of his anal ring on my thickness is exquisite.

"Ahh..Yesssss...mmnn..so..hah.. I don't think I can be gentle."

I open my eyes to check if my pale angel is alright.

I moan as Micah finally enters me, my body heating, my eyes half lidded in pleasure. I'm so consumed by the carnal fire in my veins that there's no pain only pleasure. All I know is that Micah is inside me and I can barely breathe from the sheer lust that devours me body and soul.

"Oh...yes... Please, Micah take me...! Hard...!" I beg, pushing myself towards him, forcing Micah in deeper. It feels so good, I don't even care if it hurts, I just want all of him inside of me until I'm fully sated.

"Micah... Please, just hold me down, and take me hard... Please...Hahhh..." I whimper.

I look down at my lusty pale angel as he squirms with need, begging for exactly what I want to give him.

"Are you..mmmnn..sure little one?" I ask as Tuesday clenches on my throbbing tool.

"Yessss pleeease!" He begs.

I grab both of Tuesday's hands and hold them in my right hand as I use my left to open him wide so I can plunge deep into him. I pull out a bit and slam into his tight creamy body so hard he bounces up on the bed.

"Oh f-ffff yesss! Slissssss! You're so tight and so warm god! I might cum now!

I still to gather my senses, so I can give him a good long hard ride. I finally get it together and I push myself into him in waves. His tiny body bounces and his chest heaves as he pushes out lusty pants of pleasure. At one point I slide into him so deep he turns his head an bites his own shoulder as I hold him down, thrusting slow and hard.

"Hahhh..ohhh...yessss...M-icahh..." He sighs in ecstasy.

I have never seen anyone as beautiful as him. So pale he's glowing in the moonlight. So small and so consumed by his need. All his inhibitions gone, just raw need driving him on. It's so sensual, and seductive, and it makes me crave him even more.

Tuesday begins to rock his sweet little hips, meeting me thrust for thrust,as his inner walls melt and massage my twitching manhood. I continue to pound inside of him, my need and his sweet lusty moans spurring me on. I grip his little hands tighter in my single hand and lean down to kiss his parted pink lips, as I plow into him with all my strength. Pinching his erect buds and caressing his moist skin. Spreading his little thighs wider with my thighs, going deeper than I ever thought I could. His sweet wet member rubbing between us feels fantastic.

"Hah hah ah uhnnnn Yess! So good! Tuesday god you feel so fucking good I'm gonna fill you with so much cum!" I groan in pleasure.

I scream as every nerve in my body sings Micah's name. We both pick up intensity, crashing into one another giving and taking all we can. Micah pummels my sweet spot perfectly each time, sending hot waves of pleasure all throughout my little body.

I moan as he lifts me into his arms and grips my hips so hard I know I'm going to have bruises tomorrow. Micah slams me down on his rod over and over, as I grip his shoulders with my shaking hands. I gasp as his long thick spear repeatedly penetrates my tight entrance, hard and fast pounding into me, making me scream with passion.

"Hahh... P-please... Fill me with your, hot cum..." I moan, reaching my climax, precum dripping out my plump tip and down along my stiff shaft, making my ass wet and sticky inside.

Now with every thrust the hot sound of our wet skin slapping together turns me on even more, and precum streams out of my swaying member more freely.

"Ahh! M-Micah... I can't... Take anymore...!" I cry

I lose my grip on reality as Tuesday's starts to come apart. His orgasm ripping through him like a tidal wave. I grip his little hips tighter as fire rips through my body forcing me to pump harder and faster into his sweet pale entrance. His beautiful sweat covered body convulses as his sweet hole contracts all around me sucking me into him. I continue to thrust as Tuesday digs his nails into my shoulders and throws his head back moaning , grinding, and riding my throbbing spear.

He's so beautiful his pink nipples peaked up as he withes lost in a cloud of pleasure, and the sight of him makes me come apart at the seams and I shoot my hot cum deep inside his sweet body continuing to pound into him hard.

"Uhhrgghhh! Fuuucck! Oh god yessss! Slisssss! Tuesday! I growl.

I ride out my orgasm as my sperm steadily pours inside of my little one. I pull him tight to my chest and take his sweet mouth as he buries his slender fingers in my hair sending chills down my spine.

I flop down on my back taking my little angel with me, and it fantastic to have his little body on top of mine, holding him to myself as we try to catch our breaths. He lays his cute head on my chest still breathing heavily. I smile to myself knowing that was the best sex of my life.

"Are you sure you've never done this before Tuesday that was...amazing. I say grinning up at the ceiling.

"Y-yes I'm sure...I-I would h-have remembered something this g-good." I say looking up into Micah's amethyst eyes, placing my palms on his chest.

"Well I have done this before and I defiantly do not remember anything this good little one." He replies as he caresses my sensitive moist back and holds my hand kissing the top of my head.

I smile and know I'm blushing again because my skin heats up. I am really surprised at myself though. I have never been so aggressive or shameless. Suddenly all the memories of what we just did come rushing back to me. How I begged Micah to take me and how I push him deeper into myself. I was so lost in the lusty sensation I didn't think I just reacted. I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts by Micah's voice rumbling in his chest.

"Um...little one...uh do you want to stay the night with me? Maybe make breakfast with me tomorrow?"

I look up at him and he looks nervous I couldn't imagine why but my heart leaps in my chest and I'm embarrassed to think he might feel my heart beating against his chest.  
So I take a deep breath.

"I-I'd loved to. I-if that's ok with you." I say smiling shyly at him.

I sit up suddenly with my little pale angel in my lap, and I hold him tight and pull him into my body kissing him everywhere and laughing like a fool.

"I you could stay forever if you wanted!" I say gazing into his ice blue eyes grinning.

He giggles and my heart warms to here that sweet sound and I cup his sweet pale face and devour his little mouth, as my cock begins to stiffen anew. That's when I realize I'm still inside him.

"Oh Tuesday I'm sorry I need to pull out! Are you ok? Am I hurting you?" I say a little worried.

" N-no, you haven't hurt me...It feels good to have you inside me...y-you're warm..." I reply blushing again.

Micah grins and I feel him stiffen even more inside me and it sends chills up my spine.

" Awww little one you are so sweet. Lets go take a quick shower and then we can sleep or we can eat if you're hungry?" He says brushing my bangs off my forehead.

"Mmm...shower sounds good. Though I'd rather sleep... After we shower, I'm kinda tired."

I laugh and sweeping my little angel up and walk into the bathroom kissing his cute cherub mouth.

"What ever you want little one, whatever you want." I say grinning wide, kissing him again.

**AN:Well I hope all who read my little story enjoyed it please return for more fun, intrigue and hopefully excitement. Vote, review, follow, favorite, comment, critique, please and Thank You!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since my last update been busy with work. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often. Please enjoy!**

Tuesday Chapter 7

As we reach the bathroom I gently place my pale angel on the counter next to the sink, walking over to the cupboard next to the bathroom door where I keep all my towels, I grab a couple of towels and take one of my big fluffy towels and wrap him in it before I start the shower just in case he's cold. I turn around and start the shower so we can get cleaned up, when I turn back Tuesday thanks me and his alabaster skin takes on a rosy tint.

Unable to resist I lean down as he gazes up into my eyes, and his sweet breath quickens and brushes across my face. I softly press my lips to his and he releases his grip on the towel and it slides off his slim pale shoulders. He places his hands on the crook of my neck causing my skin to tingle and I moan from the pleasure. I'm even more pleasantly surprised when he slips his little tongue inside my mouth, and begins gently probing me, our tongues slowly intertwine and caress each other. I pull back knowing if I continue I won't want just a kiss and I know he's eager but he's also tired. I give him one last peck on the lips and pull the the towel back up onto his shoulders. He smiles and I know that whatever I feel for him is nothing like anything I've felt before.

"Um...Tuesday uh...I don't know how to say this but...I think I may be falling in love with you. I don't want to scare you...but you move my body and soul. Just having you this close to me is making my heart go crazy!"

I laugh at myself and reach for his tiny hand and place it on my chest above my heart. My pulse thrums erratically in response to him. His beautiful blue eyes widen and flit up to mine as he smiles up at me and I gaze down at him smiling just as brightly.

"But...if you're not ready for that you can tell me I can wait till you feel the same. I'm pretty sure I'd do anything thing for you."

I stare up at Micah as he searches my eyes waiting for my response. My heart begins to beat erratically just like his, and I smile pulling him close kissing him again, giddy because we feel the same for each other. I take his large hand and place it on my chest mirroring him, and I gaze into his eyes as they sparkle with excitement.

I'd been so unlucky in love that I thought I'd never find anyone who'd really want me, and to find someone so perfect! I'm so happy but I'm equally fearful of our future. I want to give my all to him but, in the back of my mind I remember how Jasper hurt me, and I worry it could happen again.

I mentally shake myself jarring that poison thought from my mind. The way I felt about Jasper was intense, but it doesn't even touch what I feel for Micah. It doesn't matter I already decided, good or bad right or wrong I'm going to be with Micah for as long as I can wether that means temporarily or permanently. I'll deal with what ever comes, as it comes.

I watch as Tuesday seems to be lost in his own thoughts. He frowns a couple of times and I worry that he doesn't feel as I do. With my hand still on his chest and his on mine, I see him steel himself, his former worry melting away and both of our heart begin to beat with assurance.

"What were you thinking of little one?"

Tuesday's eyes return to mine and he smiles and my heart skips a beat beneath his hand, and he giggles in response.

" I was thinking about you...a-and how I feel just as you do.." He replies shyly.

I grab him pulling him flush to my body as I take his lips fiercely, doing all I can to consume him. I have never wanted or needed someone so badly. I pull back from our kiss grinning.

"You do realize I'll never let you go?" I say arching and eyebrow at him.

"T-that's just fine with m-me." He replies blushing again.

"Come one let's get cleaned up so you can get some rest little one. Especially since you're mine now. I'm afraid I'm gonna be giving you quite a "workout" from now on." I say chucking.

His blush deepens as I lift him off the counter abandoning the towel and climb into the shower with Tuesday in my arms. I stand him up in the shower with the hot spray hitting my back while snaking my arm around his slim waist, just in case he's too wobbly after our first "workout".

"How are you feeling, are you sore?"

"I'm...a little bit sore...and it does hurt a bit to walk...but it felt so good I wouldn't have changed a thing we did."

I smile down at him holding him close, I love that he enjoyed our love making but I still feel a little guilty about getting carried away.

"I'm sorry little one I didn't mean to be so rough but I couldn't control myself I had to be inside you. I've never been so out of control of my emotions. I've always been a cool level headed kind of guy, but with you...I'm afraid if I don't tell you right away or show you how intense I am about you I fear you might slip away. Does that make sense?"

I pull back to look down at him as the water cascades over our bodies.

" L-like I said Micah, I wouldn't change one thing." I reply firmly.

I wrap my arms around Micah's torso and lay my head on his soaking chest, letting the warm water drench my hair and heat my naked body. I sigh with my ear to his chest moving every time he breathes, and I  
can't remember when I was this happy.

"H-hey Micah, t-thank you for letting me stay with you..." I say looking up into his eyes still holding him.

He pushes my wet bangs out of my eyes and leans down pressing his full lips to mine. I rise up on my tippy toes to get more of him, and he lifts me gently off the shower floor as I wrap my arms around his neck kissing him soft and slow.

I pull back smiling down at my little lover.

"Let you stay?Hmmmm...more like never letting you leave." I say laughing.

My thick member begins to stir as he gently massages the back of my neck with his tiny fingers.

"You better let me wash your hair and concentrate on something besides making love to you. I want you again and your not ready yet."

I kiss his smiling lips and reach for the shampoo. Turning around I place him under the hot spray and squirt shampoo into his hair, scrubbing his raven black locks. He smiles at me with his eyes closed and I smile back. He looks so sweet and young and I kinda feel like a pervert because I still want him so badly. He's just so beautiful I never wanna let him go. I rinse the rest of the shampoo out of his hair and he opens his icy blues. I grab the bar soap and wash his neck, shoulders, arms, chest, back and legs. I have to admit that I deliberately washed his butt and member slowly watching as he swayed and his eyes closed in pleasure.

I finally finish up and he grabs the bar of soap from me.

"Now let me wash you!" He says with a lusty gleam in his eye.

I grin and watch as he lathers the soap in his hands then he places his hands on my chest moving his tiny hands across my pecks and abs, massaging the soap into my skin. I sigh thrilled by the sensation of his hands on my body. I close my eyes breath deep as he makes his way south and I wait in lusty anticipation for him to touch my twitching rod.

Suddenly thin fingers grip me and I thrust into his hands, he slowly and gently strokes my thickness as he moves one of his tiny hands to my balls massaging them with his soapy fingers. I open my eyes looking down at him and his beautiful icy orbs sparkle as he continues to pump me.

I reach down and gently grip the back of his head fisting a bit of his hair in my fingers. I lean down and pull him up to my lips kissing him hungrily. He begins to lose is rhythm with his strokes and I release him so he can finish me off.

" Slisssss! That f-feels so good little one..."

He grins up at me biting is plump bottom lip with his little snake bite piercings and I imagine those lips wrapped around my member. He must have read my mind because just after that thought runs through my mind he places his sweet lips on me and kisses my plump tip, as he pumps my prick with both of his little hands. I jerk and thrust and his pace quickens.

"Ahhh...oh...yes Tuesday j-just like that." I groan with lust.

I grip the shower door for support, just in time because my orgasm hits me so hard I curl over holding his little head as my cum shoots into his mouth. I try to pull back as not to choke him but he holds me fast suckling from my tip as cum runs down his chin and through his fingers.

I breath heavily trying to catch my breath and I look down to see him licking the remaining cum from my tip. I lift him up and kiss his swollen lips pulling him in close to my body. I let the spray hit us both and wash his face and chest as he smiles.

"Tuesday I could do this all night with you but you really need to rest so you can be ready for the onslaught of loving you will soon be having."

He blushes and giggles then nods in agreement.

"O-ok Micah." He replies sweetly.

I grin at him as we finish washing. I turn off the water and open the shower door grabbing our towels off the counter. I wrap Tuesday up good then I wrap mine around my hips. I step out of shower drying my feet on the mat, sliding my feet into my slippers.

"Oh crap you don't have any clothes! Wait one sec!"

I run to my dresser and grab one of my tee shirts and I pull off the towel drying his hair and body. I lean close to him and smell my soap and shampoo in his hair, and my heart thuds in my chest with excitement feeling as if I've marked him as mine. I toss the towel to the counter and pull my shirt over his head. I stand back looking at him as my shirt slides off of one his pale shoulders.

"It's way too big but it will have to do for now."

I smile and giggle at how big Micah's shirt is on me, I take the sleeves and place them to my nose and it smells like clean laundry and the distinct sent that is Micah.

He smiles at me and grabs my hand as we make our way back to the the main room. He pushes the covers down and lifts me up and gently places me on the bed, I smile at him as he goes to one of his dressers and drops his towel to the floor. His beautiful golden brown skin and firm butt and back exposed to me and all I can think of is having him inside me again. "Darn you fatigue!" He grabs out a pair of pajama bottoms and pulls them on then he proceeds to gather up all our dirty clothes.

"Wait Micah let me help you." I say trying to climb out of bed.

He holds out his hand to stop me and I freeze, staring up at him as he lowers himself to me.

"No no I got this little one just relax for now." He replies kissing my lips.

I sit back in his bed watching as he gathers every thing including the towels and goes over toward the kitchen behind the bath room, that must be where he has his washer and dryer because I hear him open and close the door to the washer and the soft humming noise as it starts up.

I gaze out the window at the twinkling lights when I feel the bed lean to one side and Micah sits behind me with me between his legs holding me to his chest. He wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my neck as we watch the city scape.

"I never knew this view could look so good." Micah sighs

I turn around and look up at him confused.

"W-what do you mean? Don't you see this all the time. I don't you see this all the time?"

"Yes I do..but this is the first time I'm seeing it with you, and it has never looked better." He replies rubbing his nose against mine.

I smiled at him and turned in his lap and pushed him down on the bed, kissing him. I pull back and lie down on my side next to him, scooting my body into his, so my back is pressed to his front. I wrap his arms around my body and lace his fingers with mine, clutching his hands to my chest. He buries his nose in my damp hair and sighs. I want to stay up all night talking with him but I'm too tired but I have to tell him one more thing before I lose consciousness.

"Micah?"

"Yes little one?"

"This has been the best day of my life..." I whisper yawning.

He squeezes me tighter, and I squeeze his large hands in response, kissing my neck.

"Me too little one, me too..."

With that I slip into a deep sleep wrapped in Micah's embrace.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. There's more to come, new characters and maybe even a bit of drama. Anywho I hope you stay tuned. Please Vote, comment, favorite, fan, follow! **


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey guys its me sorry its been a while since I updated it's been a crazy few months. Anywho I hope you like this chapter.**

Tuesday Chapter 8

I woke to the most delicious sents pulling me from my sweet dreams. I smile to myself remembering that I'm in Micah's bed and in his shirt. Basking in the after glow of our first night together.

I do have to say I feel a bit naughty. I went home with him and had sex with him on our first night of meeting. I giggle to myself and dismiss the thought, knowing that most of the time I would be the rule but with Micah I'm the exception. Besides I had already decided to take whatever Micah was offering even if it was only a one time thing. That's not to say I wouldn't be devastated if he never wanted to see me again, but I knew what I was getting myself into.

I grab his pillow and press it to my face inhaling his manly sent, his scent fills my lungs awakening my member and my hole clenches craving to be one with him again.

"Gurrrrgle" My stomach rudely interrupts.

Ruining my lusty mood. With that I decide it's time to get up. I sit up and see that Micah is in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Moving about the kitchen unaware that I'm now awake. The sound of sizzling food and the scrape of utensils on pans hit my ear drums and I know the sexiest man on the planet is also a great cook!

I pull back the covers and make my way to the edge of the bed. I look to my right and see that the view from his loft is just as beautiful in the morning. I slide off the bed placing my feet on the cold floor. I wobble a bit from the grogginess and the excellent pounding I received, and though I'm sore I can't wait to feel Micah inside me again. Besides even though I'd never had sex with anyone before I still have my toys, but they weren't even half as good as the real thing. Or half as big either.

I smile to myself as I pad my way over to the kitchen stretching my stiff muscles. Micah is still busy at work cooking and the smell is mouth watering. I finally make my way into the kitchen as he begins to flip what looks like French toast.

"Hi." I say as he whips his head in my direction.

"Oh! Hey little one, you looked so sweet sleeping I didn't have the heart to wake you even though I said we'd cook together." He replies smiling.

He leans down and places a gentle kiss on my lips and I raise up on my tippy toes and grab his shoulders. He he parts from our kiss too quickly for my liking, but then he smiles down at me with those perfect teeth and beautiful sparkling eyes of his.

"Breakfast is almost ready, did you want to sit down at the bar and wait till I'm done cooking?"

I shake my head no and stand next to him as he continues cooking. He looks so sexy working with no shirt on his golden skin and black hair rimmed with a halo of morning light coming from the window. The sway of his muscular back and the way it leads down to his perfect round muscular butt. He looks absolutely perfect with his pajama bottoms slung low on his hips. Showing off his perfect abs and lickable David muscle. I sigh as I stare at him, and I know if I watch him any longer I might start drooling.

I look to the island that sits between the stove and the sink and the bar on the other side. It's top is all white marble with black veins running through it. The bottom half of it is a beautiful blonde wood and it has cabinets all around it. All the cabinets in the kitchen are in this blonde wood with stainless steel appliances.

I marvel at how beautiful it is and I know Micah has hand picked out every aspect of this kitchen. I can see why my brother chose him even though he was a young inexperience architect. I don't know everything there is to know about style and ascetics but I know Micah has it.

I'm pulled from my thoughts by Micah's deep manly voice and I look up at his sparkling amethyst orbs.

"Ahh man! I'm gonna get arrested! Micah says looking down at me.

I look up at him quizzically wondering what he's talking about.

"You have no idea how cute and YOUNG you look do you?" He replies.

I smile at him sheepishly. Covering my mouth as I cock my head sideways looking up at him, in his huge t-shirt with no pants and barefooted. I know I do look very young most people mistake me for a fifteen year old! Micah shakes his head grinning at me.

"And that cute bed head of yours with that Denis the Menace cowlick is just too much! You look like a fifteen year old! I'm going ta jail!" He says in mock exasperation.

I grab my head doing my best to straighten out the mess that is my hair. With little success. Micah grins as he watches me fail at taming my wild locks.

"Little one, don't fret! I didn't tell you about your hair so you could worry about it. I said it cuz you look so sweet and beautiful." He says caressing my cheek.

I smile at him brightly deciding to forget my bed head for the time being.

"You ready little one?"

I nod my head yes as Micah pulls out plates from a cabinet above his head that I know I'd never be able to reach without help.

He sets the plates out on the kitchen island and grabs the pan, and places the French toast on both of our plates then he grabs the pan with the eggs and bacon placing them on the plate too. I look at the delicious display and my mouth waters. He scoots my plate near me and opens a drawer containing silverware and hands me a knife and fork.

On the island there was an array of toppings that I can choose from. Maple syrup, strawberry syrup, fresh berries, nuts, so many delicious toppings. I reach for the fresh berries struggling on my tippy toes.

"Oh little one let me help you. "

I look to my knight in pajama bottoms as he makes his way to my side of the kitchen island. He lifts me up with ease and places me on top of the island to sit he grabs a stool from the bar on the other side and sits in it as he watches me smile and eat.

"How's it taste? You like?"

"Like?! Love is more like it!" I say covering my full mouth.

Micah leans toward me and gently pecks my lips licking at the strawberry syrup on my lips.

"Mmmm yet another thing I never knew could taste better then it already did. Strawberry syrup on Tuesday. Yum!"

I blush and hide my eyes behind my bangs smiling. I continue my breakfast as Micah watches me. Smiling and laughing as I stuff my face. I finally finish and jump off the island and take my plate and place it in the sink. I grab his plate too and being washing the plates and silverware we used.

"Wait! Little one you don't have to do that I can-!"

"No you cooked and let me stay the night this is the least I can do."

"Like I told you last night little one I'm not "letting you stay" I'm preventing you from leaving." He replies coming towards me.

Micah comes up behind me and presses his firm big body against my little one. His lengthy erection pressing into my soft butt causing me to shiver with need.

"Hahhhh...M-Micah w-wait!" I gasp as he kisses my neck and grinds into me gently.

Micah licks the shell of my ear and nips at it a bit. He takes his left hand pinches my nipple through my t-shirt and slowly moves his right hand south to my hardening sex. I suck in my stomach anticipating the warmth and strength of his grip on my naked wet member. He grips me and my head lolls back.

"Ahhh..hahhhh..." I moan as I gaze up into his eyes.

My chest heaves and his own breath picks up as he takes the dishes from my hands and places them back in the sink. I release them with out a fight, too lost in his lusty storm to care about the dishes.

"It seems as though you're still hungry little one. I guess I'll have to feed you." Micah croons.

I look up at him too turned on to truly understand what he means.

"Wha- huh I'm not hungry I'm full now." I stutter in confusion.

Micah grins down at me and my heart skips a beat as he picks me up and sets me on the kitchen island next to the toppings that we had for our French toast.

"No...I can tell you're very hungry. Not to worry I'll make sure you're full soon." He grins.

Micah steps between my legs and lifts my shirt up gently kissing me and playing with my nipples. I thread my fingers through his soft hair focusing on the stimulation his thumbs are wreaking on my taut, erect nipples. I arch my back trying to get as much friction from his thick fingers as possible as he plunders my lips fiercely. I kiss him back with my own intensity. As my hot skin begins to heat the cool marble I'm sitting atop. Suddenly Micah parts from our kiss leaving me wanton and needy. I blink at him lustfully needing more of him. He looks at me as he grabs the hem of my shirt and begins to pull it off of me.

"This! Is in my way, and I'll have nothing and no one getting in the way of you and me, little one." Micah says smiling down at me affectionately.

I smile back at him sweetly as he takes my shirt all the way off and he places it on the marble island. He presses his lips to mine again and gently pushes me down onto the marble island top. The coolness of the marble making me shiver as it makes contact with my hot skin. Then Micah lifts back up parting our bodies once again as he rakes his gaze over my naked body.

"Little one you are so beautiful..." He sighs in reverence.

I blush and try to cover myself and he grabs my hands and stops my efforts.

"No little one don't hide yourself from me...please."

My blush darkens as he continues to look at my pale thin body and I squirm under his lusty gaze. He steps in closer and I see that his pajama pants are tented out and wet at the front. Which makes my own erect member lurch with anticipation.

"See little one I knew you were still hungry. Micah coos lasciviously.

I finally realize what he meant by "hungry" and I blush knowing he'll soon "feed" me till I'm full. With that in mind Micah takes his large hands and gently slides his finger tips over my heated skin and tight nipples.

"Ahhhh hahhhh..."I moan arching off the island top.

He makes his way down to my hips and in the crease of my thighs gently trailing his fingers near my weeping twitching sex. I shiver wanting him, willing him to touch my wet tool. I spread my legs wider and arch my back enticing him to touch me.

"You naughty little thing. I know what your doing." Micah says grinning down at me.

He reaches over and grabs a bit of melted butter from the dish next to me on the island. Then grabs my right thigh and uses his own leg to hold my other leg back as he spreads the butter on my puckering entrance.

"Ahhh! M-Micah mmmmnnn.." I moan turning my head as I bite my lower lip.

My breathing ramps up in response to the knowledge that Micah will soon enter me, and I open my eyes not wanting to miss his reaction to being inside me once again. I open them just in time to see him pull down his pajama bottoms and expose his weeping sex to the morning sun and I. My breath hitches in my chest at the site of his engorged arousal.

He then takes the remains of the butter in his hand and wipes it on his hard thickness swirling it on his tip mixing it with his precum. His eyes close in pleasure and his grip on my thigh tightens ever so slightly.

He reopens his beautiful amethyst orbs and sets his heated gaze down on me as he places his heavy arousal at my entrance. Gently he pushes forward and his tip slowly separates and sinks into my willing body.

"Arughhhhahhh...oh shhhh..hah hah. L-little o-one so damn good." He moans as he begins to fill me.

I shiver and continue to arch of the island top as my insides part and stretch trying to accommodate his ample size.

"Hahhhhh...oh y-yes..." I moan as he pushes deeper into me.

I reach for him and Micah grabs my left hand with his right lacing our fingers together as he finally fully sheathes himself inside me. My heart thuds in my chest as he twitches and lurches inside my little body. He smiles down at me.

"See little one I told you, you were still hungry." He says.

We both laugh which makes me clenched on him and him vibrate inside me. In turn making us both moan with pleasure.

"Ahhhh ah ah..." I sigh with pleasure.

"Slissss my god that felt good little one!" Micah hisses.

I grip my pale angels hips and slowly pull out of him, watching as his mouth pops open in a silent cry. I watch as his little chest rises and falls, his breath coming out in huffs and I push my self back into him, grinding once I'm fully seated inside him again. He places his hands on my abs gently digging his nails in my skin. As I began to slide in and out of him with more speed. His tiny body melts and moves on my hard tool, and my mind clouds and my body burns with the need to consume him completely.

Even though I have him, even though he's with me I can't help but feel the fear of losing him. Which makes me more desperate and crazy for him.

I grab his thighs and open him up wider as I lean down and flex my hips pounding deep inside his sweet little body.

"Ah ah ah ah! M-Micah! Yes! Harder please!" He cries reaching for me.

His sweet little face contours and his eyebrows knit together as I pummel his insides grinding and filling him to the brim. I lean down and he grabs my face and slams his soft hot lips to mine. He licks at my lips and I open to him and his little tongue explores my mouth.

"Mmmmnnnn..." I groan. Loving the taste of him in my mouth.

Suddenly out of no where he clenches on me like a vice. Sucking me deeper into his quivering little body. The sensation sets lights dancing before my eyes.

"Ahhhh ffffuuuckk! Little one w-what was that!" I groan.

He giggles and I pull back to look at him. His icy blues dance with excitement and he does whatever he did before again.

"Arruugghhhhhahhh!" I groan shuddering.

"God little one what is that?"

"I purposely tightened my muscles which cause my inside to clench around you and pull you deeper into me."

I look at him in wonderment and lust. As he bites that lower lip of his with those snake bite piercings. I marvel at how sexy, sweet and beautiful he is.

"On purpose huh? Maybe you aren't a little pale angel, maybe you're a little devil." I say grinning.

"Maybe I am, but only for you." He replies smiling.

He leans up and kisses me slowly and passionately. I take his kiss and give him one of my own. I wrap my arms around his back and slam into him so hard his legs bounce open and flap at my sides.

"Ahhhh! He cries. Throwing his head back in ecstasy.

I continue to pound inside him over and over, and that tingle I get begins to creep up my legs and into my spine melting all over my body. He places his hands on the island top behind himself and spreads his legs wide with his feet on the edge of the island meeting my thrusts.

Watching him push himself on my thick prick only fuels my lust and I push him down on the table palming his wet member and stroking him. As I rock my hips into him faster and harder.

"Oh! Ah! Hahhhh! M-Micah! He screams.

I pump his weeping sex as I plunder his hole and he writhes in carnal bliss. Just as my orgasm is about to plow into me taking me over body and soul my little pale angle's release hits him and he arches off the island curling his toes and wailing with the intensity of his orgasm. His pale thin fingers dig into my carmel flesh as his warm insides clench and convulse around me, making my own release that much more intense.

"Auuhhggghahhh! Oh Tuesday!" I growl.

I continue to pump inside his small sweat glistening body, unable to control my primal thrusts. I lean down and wrap my arms around his body and he threads his fingers in my hair, crushing his full pink lips to mine, mewling as we both slam into each other hard and fast.

My warm seed spills inside him over and over seemingly never ending and I close my eyes and listen to the sweet sounds my little lover makes as we both hold each other struggling for breath. I pull back to wipe his wet bangs from his beautiful face.

"Now! You're full little one." I say grinning down at him.

He giggles and smiles back at me.

"Yes I am." He replies with a matching grin.

I slowly pull out of him and he moans so sweetly I consider going again but I want to take him out with me to spend the day together. I'm so excited to ask him but I'm also afraid he'll say no and I'll have to take him home. I can't remember the last time I was this nervous about a relationship! I just want to spend as much time as I can with him. Especially since I'll be out of town for business soon.

I pull my pajama bottoms back over my member and scoop Tuesday up grabbing the t-shirt he had on. I make my way to the bathroom with him in my arms, as he lays his head on my chest and I kiss the top of his head holding him close. I walk into the bathroom, and stand him in the shower then turn on the water.

"Here little one wash up and I'll be back to join you in a minute." I say smiling.

He nods and smiles back at me as I gather up the dirty clothes again, and clean up the mess in the kitchen.

I finally get the kitchen clean and I pull out Tuesday's clean clothes from last night and put in the dirty ones from today in the washer. I'm just about to throw in my pajama bottoms when I hear the buzzer for the door go off.

I step under the spray and grab the bottle of shampoo and begin washing my hair. I work Micah's shampoo into my raven locks, and it makes my heart race to use his shampoo. I laugh to myself knowing how easily pleased I am, just having his sent on me excites me. I rinse the shampoo out of my hair and grab the soap washing away the sweat, cum and butter off my skin. I blush remembering how Micah lubed me up with butter, and I cover my face even though there's no one here to see how red my face is. I continue to wash when I hear a yell from the main room.

I stick my head out of the shower and listen.

"Tuesday!" Micah yells.

"Yes?" I respond

"You'd better come out here little one!" He calls back.

I rinse off the remaining soap and turn off the shower. I grab a towel from the cabinet and dry my hair as quickly as I can my stomach flip flops and I wonder what Micah is calling me for. I wrap the towel around my body and step out into the main room. I see Micah leaning against his jukebox and just beyond him I see someone else. My eyes go wide in recognition and I grip the towel around me. I look up at Micah and he looks back at me. His eyes full of questions.

"Tuesday...McCree?" Micah says.

"I-I uhh- well...y-yes." I reply with my head down.

I had completely forgotten about my brother and him calling me. I was so wrapped in the moment. I mean I did have sex for the first time last night, and it was amazing. It was also with someone I care for and who seems to genuinely care for me. I just wanted to let it all sink in. I lost track of time.

I lift my eyes to his, checking to see if Micah is angry with me. As I look up I see him pad his way over to me in his pajama bottoms and he holds me to his chest resting his head atop mine.

"Why didn't you tell me little one? Do you not trust me?" He says looking down into my eyes.

"Nooo that's not it. I-I j-just wanted you to get to know me without seeing Ian every time you looked at me." I replied with my hands on his stomach.

"Little one I would never see anyone but you. No matter who you were related to."

Micah cups my cheeks and gently kissed my lips. I sigh into his kiss, and he slips his tongue into my mouth as I moan gripping his abs. Suddenly he pulls back and looks into my eyes a bit frantic. Then glanced at Mr. Johns for a minute.

"Little one! Please tell me you're not under age?! I know it's kinda late but..." He says searching my eyes.

I laughed and shake my head no.

"I'm 20, and you're right it is pretty late for that." I say giggling.

"Oh thank god! I don't know if I could have waited for you to turn 18." He says pulling me close and kissing me again."

I shake my head and laugh a bit harder at Micah's reasoning. When I hear a throat clear. We both look to Mr. Johns who's standing there watching our lovey dovey display.

"Mr. McCree we need to leave, your brother is waiting." Johns stated plainly.

"Wait! Tuesday if you're not under age you don't have to leave with him." Micah said staring at Johns.

"I'd seriously advise against that Mr. Muretti. Mr. McCree specifically told me if you or Tuesday do not corporate that he would, and I quote "dissolve his contract with you and make sure you never work again." End quote."

"Whaaaat?! He said that Johns?! I yelped.

"I'm afraid so ." Johns replied.

Micah's face went completely calm and his features were even and very business like. His beautiful amethyst eyes seemed as if they had turned black as he held me close to his side.  
The tension in the air was palpable.

I'd felt this feeling before, coming from my brother when he did business. He could intimidate some of the most powerful people. It seemed Micah had this quality too.

The sudden change in persona even made Johns react, though he hid it quickly.

"Please relay to Mr. Ian McCree if he chooses to threaten me, he should come here himself and do so to my face. Also if he wishes to dissolve our contact I'll have my lawyers draw up papers for a breach of contract and defamation of character suit. " Micah stated calmly with a polite smile that could curdle blood.

"No Micah I don't want to cause you trouble! Let me go and talk to him." I begged.

Micah looked down at me his curious purple eyes full of the tenderness I knew. He caressed my cheek,and I held the back of his hand looking up at him.

"I'm sorry little one I didn't know it would be like this, but you are of legal age and you don't have to go with him if you don't want to."

"It's ok Micah I'll talk to Ian he's probably just upset because I ignored his phone calls and ran off I've never done anything like this before. Besides it wasn't that long ago I had a bit of a problem with someone."

"Someone?" Micah questioned.

"It was a while back, everything's ok now I'll tell you about it when I come back." I said smiling up at him.

"Are you sure you're ok going with him? Because you really don't have to if you don't want to. I'm prepared to fight. Ian underestimate how much I care for you if he thinks his threat is going to sway my decision to be with you. Though he does have a bit of a right to fear that I might hurt you. I don't have a very good track record when it comes to relationships little one. I've never loved anyone till I met you, but I was honest with all of them I didn't cheat or offer them false hope.

Tears well up in my eyes and I smile causing the liquid to rise and cover my irises. I look up at Micah through my blurry vision, and I know that I love this man. I just have to make my brother understand.

"I understand I figured and Micah I love you too." I say as my tears stream down my cheeks.

Micah wipes the tears from my eyes and grabs my clothes off of his bed and then grabs both of our phones. He hands me my phone. The proceeds to unlock his phone.

"Give me your number little one."

I tell him my number and he calls my phone so I have his number also. I grin at him walking over to him and rise up on my tippy toes for a kiss. He swiftly pecks my lips and hands me my clothes.

"Now go get dressed!" He says smacking my butt.

I walk into the bathroom and put on my clothes as quickly as possible, wondering what could have made my brother so angry with Micah. I mean I knew he'd be upset. But to bring business into it and to threaten Micah especially in such a way is just crazy. I don't know much about construction contracts but I know you can't dissolve them on a whim. I've never seen him loose his temper like this, not even with the incident with Jasper.

I walk back out to the main room and I see Johns standing by the elevator awkward and a bit rattled I look at Micah and he looks at me and shrugs innocently, and I know he said something to scare the living day lights out of Johns.

I walk up to Micah to say goodbye, and before I can say a word he presses his finger to my lips.

"No goodbyes little one you're coming back or I'm coming for you. I'll be leaving for business on Monday. You call me anytime and I'll come get you. Then we can finish our little date. If I don't here from you by the Sunday night I'm coming to your apartment guns blazing! I built that building I know all the in's and out's. So you had better call me."He says laughing.

I laugh too and we kiss one last time before I have to go. Micah wraps his arms around my head and my waist lifting me off the ground as he turns his head to deepen our kiss. My whole body shudders as I grip the back of his neck kissing him back. We both break free from our kiss breathless and Micah places me back on my feet.

"Remember little one, "Nothing and no one...Say it for me."

I smile at him knowing he means "Nothing and no one will come between us."

"Nothing and no one." I repeat.

**AN: please stay tuned for more! Follow, fan, favorite, comment and vote please.**


End file.
